


Dance The Night Away

by DillonPower



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillonPower/pseuds/DillonPower
Summary: Cyrus wants TJ to go to prom with him, but TJ worries about outing himself. Reed isn't much help and TJ has to decide what's right for him, even if it means rethinking his relationship.





	Dance The Night Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all I'm back! There's big plans waiting, all I can say is wait until friday.

TJ flipped through the book he is reading. He already read it about twenty times, but he found this one interesting. As he turns as page, a paper ball was thrown towards him. He opens it and reads it.

It says, “Will You?”. 

He turns his head and notices Cyrus over by the stack of overdue library books. TJ smirked at how adorable his boyfriend is. He remembers the first moment that he fell in love, and it all started because of a muffin.

Cyrus skips over to the table TJ is sitting at. “Will you?”

“Will I what?” TJ asked. He flipped another page in his book.

Cyrus grabbed the book and closed it, pressing it onto the table. “You know, silly. Will you go to the prom with me?”

“Now why would I do that?” Asked a now playful TJ. He took back the book and continued reading.

“Because it’s our senior year and I want to do all the cliché couple things.”

“But that would mean people would find out about us.”

Cyrus sighed as he slumped into a chair across from TJ. He tried pouting, but TJ looked so precious in his glasses. Plus, the light coming in through the window made him glow. “Teej, please.”

TJ huffed and placed his book down. He glared at Cyrus, knowing that he is upset. “Cy-Guy, we’ve discussed this. We promised we would wait until after graduation to tell others.”

“But it’s now killing me inside. Why can’t we show up looking fierce at prom and stun all the haters? And why can’t we tell Andi or Buffy?”

“We can’t tell them because they might let the secret out further than what I want it to be. And we can go to prom, but as friends, in a group.”

“TJ, I told you this before and I’ll say it again. No one will care. People don’t care that I’m gay.”

“But I’m not gay, I’m Bi.”

“So.”

“And I’m the star athlete. What will they all think when they find out the star basketball player is into dudes? And being Bi is seen as worse than guy and is treated differently.”

“Stop being ridiculous.”

“Cyrus, te amo. But I can’t. The risks are too high.”

“Mi amor, what risks?”

“Being kicked off the team, losing the male friends I have, and more that I can’t think of right now.”

“I’ll give you time to think about the promposal, I expect you to make the right choice.”

Cyrus got up and walked away, leaving TJ about to tear up. TJ looking at the piece of paper and flattened it out and placed it inside his binder. He looked up and saw a glimpse of Cyrus as he turned the corner of the library exit. 

Later that night, TJ arrived home and aggressively threw his bag across his living room. It caused one of the side table to wobble, and some magazine too fall off. He slammed the front door with his foot, the sound echoing through the house and causing his cat to jump. 

“TJ!” His mother shouted from the kitchen. “What do you think you’re doing!”

“It doesn’t matter! Leave me alone!” He screamed back. He knows that it was a mistake, but he’s letting his emotions get the best of him. “You don’t know anything!”

“Watch your mouth!”

“Watch yours!”

“TJ, don’t speak to me like that!”

“Why not? You’re doing the same! Why is it that you can but I can’t?”

“Don’t backtalk me.”

“How about you talk to my back!” TJ growled as he walked up the stairs. He is too frustrated to think about the oncoming spanking he was about to endure.

TJ entered his bedroom, also slamming the door shut. He begins to kick random objects that his feet were in radius of, including books, pizza boxes, pillows, and some briefs that he threw onto the floor that morning while getting dressed. His mind couldn’t think straight and now it’s suddenly changing.

His anger didn’t last long. He soon became full of sadness as he realized what he had done. He yelled and disrespected his mom, made Cyrus upset, and now he’s thinking he ruined his relationship. He flops onto his bed as he starts sobbing into one of his stuffed animals, the flamingo that he won Cyrus but had to keep for himself because he forgot about Cyrus’ fear. God, he even forgets things like that. He starts crying harder as he further convinces himself that he ruined another good thing in his life, just like he always seems to do. 

A strong pounding at his door caught his attention. He knew it was his mother but didn’t want to leave his spot. Instead of speaking to let her know that she could come in, she barged in. She was in full parent mode to punish him, but she let that go when she saw her son. She walked up to his side and sat on the edge of the bed. The loud sobs made her rub his back and try to soothe him.

“What’s the matter?” She asked while rubbing his back.

“Everyone hates me.” His answer was barely audible since his face remained in the stuffed flamingo.

“I don’t hate you. You’re my son, and I will always love you.”

“You’re just saying that because you have to. It’s in the parent rulebook.”

“Cariño, there is no parent rulebook. I still, and always will, love you, but when you are being hateful, you better be prepared to face the punishment.”

“Just go ahead and spank me anyway. I don’t care. No pain that you can do will match what I’m feeling now.”

“What’s wrong? Did you and Cyrus have a fight? Did the two of you break up?”

That last sentence made TJ cry even harder. Even though the two of them are still dating, he thinks that if he doesn’t take Cyrus to the prom, as a couple, then he might ruin their relationship. His tears are now becoming more excessive that his bedsheets are getting soaked.

“No.” TJ said faintly. “He wants us to go to prom together, as a couple, but I’m not sure. I don’t want to come out yet.”

“What’s stopping you?”

“Even though I told Cyrus that my basketball life will end, it’s mainly about Reed. I’ve heard him say some crappy things about gay people and him knowing I’m Bi will definitely end our friendship. He’ll even make my life a living hell until graduation. But he’s been my best friend since we were two.”

“If he’s really your friend, he’ll accept you.” With that, she left the room knowing what TJ would do.

After a few minutes have passed, TJ stopped crying. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened Snapchat. He messaged Reed to come over as soon as he could, and almost immediately Reed responded. TJ gulped as he read that Reed is on his way.

An hour later, Reed walked into TJ’s room. Being himself, Reed brought along a joint. He walked in and noticed TJ bent over trying to reach something from under his bed. Reed went over and gave his backend a friendly smack.

“What’s up, bro.” Reed laughed, clearly already on a high.

TJ jolted up, now holding the stuffed flamingo. “Reed, we’ve talked about that.”

“Bro, it doesn’t mean anything.”

“It does, and it’s part of the reason I asked you to come. I have something very important to tell you.”

“What, bro. It better not be no sissy thing. It’s already late and I don’t want to waste my time.”

TJ inhaled as his mind became scrambled. A million thoughts are in his head and he’s wondering if he should let his heart keep listening. Is he crazy? Maybe if he thought they could happen. Will he still be with him when the truth comes out?

Reed grew concerned by the silence. “Bro, you alright?”

“I’m Bi.” TJ blurted out.

“You’re leaving? Where”

TJ facepalmed. “Not that type. I’m Bi, as in bisexual. I like both boys and girls.”

Reed scrunched his face. “No no no. That’s not a thing. You either like boys or girls, not both.”

“I can like both, and I do.”

“No, you can’t. Choose one.”

“I already decided. I like both.”

“You’re just confused. It’s just a phase. I know you’ll go to the correct choice, which is chicks.”

“I already told you what I am. If you can’t accept me, then just leave! I don’t want you as a friend anymore!” 

“Fine. I’ll leave, you freak.”

Reed shoved TJ before he made his exit. Reed slammed the door and TJ stood in place for a few moments. He just lost his best friend. He knew Reed would tell the whole school, but he didn’t want him to receive the last laugh. 

TJ retrieved his phone and opened up the messages app. He created a mass group text and added everyone that he goes to school with. He kept it short and simple: I’M BI. TAKE ME OR LEAVE ME, I DON’T CARE. I HAVE MY BOYFRINED CYRUS BY MY SIDE.

He hit send and waited to see what would happen. He suddenly received messages from a good portion of the school, on the group chat, DM’S on various social media, and even some calls that he ignored. He figured people would have questions, but he would get to those later. There is one question that he needs to answer.

The next day, TJ walked down the hallways with all eyes on him. He overheard people talking about him and how they never would’ve guessed that he was into dudes. What made people talk even more was when he grabbed Cyrus and pulled him into a kiss.

“What was that for?” Cyrus asked surprisingly.

“For being the bestest boyfriend ever. And also as an acceptance to your promposal. Yes, I will go to prom with you. And as a couple and not in a group.” 

Cyrus jumped in joy and kissed TJ back. He didn’t know how to feel right now as so many emotions filled his head. He feels proud of TJ for coming out, but also fear that people wouldn’t accept him. But overall, he feels excited that he can now go suit shopping for prom. He grabbed TJ’s hand and lead him into study hall so they can start planning the itinerary for prom day.

The following week, prom is finally here. The school had rented out the rec center and decorated it with all sorts of colorful decorations. A balloon arc stood in front of the entrance and a camera was next to it to take pictures of the couples as they walked in. Streamers and lights were strung across the rooms. The whole building looks spectacular.

TJ and Cyrus, while holding hands, walked through the door. They posed for the camera and made there way further into the party. They noticed people looking at them. This time, it was looks of excitement and encouragement. People cheered them on as they walked throughout the area.  
After dancing for a few hours, the fast paced beat changed and now a slow song played. TJ looked at his boyfriend and grabbed his hands. He led him as they danced the night away.


End file.
